The Spirit of Aunt Lois
In The Spirit of Aunt Lois, Ray's Aunt Lois invites the Ghostbusters to a seance conducted by phony spiritualist Doctor Bassingame... but Aunt Lois is soon trapped by angry spirits.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Aunt Lois Dr. Bassingame Domoviye Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Containment Unit P.K.E. Meter Tobin's Spirit Guide Electrical Gloves Locations Firehouse Aunt Lois' House Plot The Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse covered in Ectoplasm. They dealt with a multidimensional cross rip of hyperbolic intensity hitherto unknown within the visible spectrum. As Winston and Egon deposited a smoking Trap's content(s) into the Containment Unit, they heard Peter scream. Slimer slimed his bed again and Peter wanted to blast the spud. However, Slimer hid behind Janine. As they calmed Peter down, Ray's Aunt Lois stopped by. She asked the boys to come to her house for a seance to rid herself of a headache (which she thought had a supernatural cause). They try to think of an excuse not to go but Janine announced their next job at the Museum of Modern Art was cancelled after they found out what the Ghostbusters did to the Guggenheim. The boys reluctantly joined her and met Dr. Bassingame, a supposed medium. Egon quickly realized that much of Bassingame's equipment, such as a holographic projector and sound machine, was designed to trick his clients. They learn the house was in the family for 100 years. Egon's P.K.E. Meter did indicate a ghostly presence but that they were dormant. Some of Bassingame's equipment awoke and annoyed the dormant Domoviye that dwelled in Aunt Lois's domicile. The Domoviye started throwing things around the room, and after it was clear Bassingame did not know what to do, they went back to Ecto-1 and checked out Tobin's Spirit Guide. Ray quickly recalled Aunt Lois was born in Queens at Mercy Hospital, his family was Russian, and the Stantz came to America in the 1860s. Egon cross-indexed the information and concluded the Domoviye were the entities inside and they were protective ghosts. Egon also stated that they only become troublesome when somebody upset them. That somebody, in this case, was Dr. Bassingame. They decide to get the ghosts' attention away from Aunt Lois by performing another seance. With everyone chanting the first thing that came to mind. With Lois safely outside, Ray asked again and she allowed the Ghostbusters to bring their equipment in. The Ghostbusters went to work and used eight Traps total. After they trapped the ghosts, the cowardly Bassingame still wanted his payment. He presented his contract and reminded everyone he wasn't liable. The Ghostbusters said that he was the one who made the normally harmless ghosts mad. So, not only would he give Lois her money back, but he would also pay for the damages. Bassingame reluctantly agreed after the Ghostbusters threatened to find out where he lived and deposit the Domoviye there. As he walked away Lois and the Ghostbusters realized that one Domoviye had evaded being trapped and had attached itself to Bassingame's back. They almost warned him but decided to remain silent and let Bassingame deal with the consequences of his actions. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 25, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1986). *The title of this episode is a reference to "The Spirit of St. Louis" a plane flown by Charles Lindbergh. *The first draft was dated March 24, 1986 and the final draft was dated March 26, 1986.Mueller, Richard (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" Script Title Page. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "First Draft March 24, 1986 Final March 26, 1986." *In the March 26, 1986 final draft: **On page 4, when Peter waxes and wanes about Slimer, he points out they could get sick from what he did to their bathroom.Mueller, Richard (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" Script p. 4. CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter says: "We could get a disease! Have you seen what he did to the bathroom?" **On page 28, when the guys are suiting up, Peter was scripted to put on a New York Yankees baseball cap.Mueller, Richard (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" Script p. 28. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "VENKMAN, in coveralls, gloves and proton pack, pulls on a NY Yankees baseball cap." *The Ghostbusters, some covered in Ectoplasm, return to the Firehouse from an off screen case involving a multidimensional cross rip of hyperbolic intensity.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:47-01:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A multidimensional cross rip of hyperbolic intensity hitherto unknown within the visible spectrum--" *Egon reminded Peter they needed Slimer to get a Nobel Peace Prize.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:41-02:45). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Wait, Peter! The value to science would be incalculable. We could get the Nobel Prize." *Aunt Lois gives the Ghostbusters a plate of Pirozhki, baked or fried stuffed buns. *The Museum of Modern Art and the Guggenheim are mentioned by Ray and Janine, respectively, as the former tries to get out of going to Aunt Lois' home.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:26-03:28). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I think we have a job at the Museum of Modern Art. Janine?"Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:31-03:36). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "No, they canceled. They heard about the mess you made at the Guggenheim. Your calendar is clear." *Before Egon grabbed Tobin's Spirit Guide, Peter declared it was time to play "Cowboys and Indians." *During the second seance, Egon recites part of the Pythagorean theorem, Winston appears to imitate performer James Brown, and Ray and Peter sing "99 Bottles of Beer" *Dr. Bassingame's outfit is one in the same as Jake Kong Jr., a character from "Filmation's Ghostbusters". *Dr. Bassingame is revealed to be a fraud and the creators of The Real Ghostbusters intended the character as a jab at Filmation's Ghostbusters. *Richard Mueller first created Aunt Lois in his paperback adaptation of the Ghostbusters movie. She is voiced here by Marilyn Lightstone.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Jim Venkman from "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" and Dr. Bassingame from this episode later return in "Cold Cash and Hot Water", where they partner together. *Ray mentions the events of "The Spirit Of Aunt Lois" in "Cold Cash And Hot Water" when Janine shows them the newspaper article. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:018-01.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois21.jpg Image:018-02.png Image:018-03.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois13.jpg TheSpiritOfAuntLois14.jpg TheSpiritOfAuntLois15.jpg Image:018-04.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois16.jpg Image:018-05.png Image:018-06.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois22.jpg Image:018-07.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois17.jpg TheSpiritOfAuntLois18.jpg Image:018-08.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois23.jpg TheSpiritOfAuntLois24.jpg Image:018-09.png Image:018-10.png Image:018-11.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois19.jpg Image:018-12.png TheSpiritOfAuntLois20.jpg Collages and Edits JanineandSlimerinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AuntLoisinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AuntLoisHouseinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AuntLoisHouseinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TableinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HolograminSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AuntLoisHouseinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinActioninSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterandWinstoninActioninSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode018.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode018Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode